


Sojourn - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1140]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs wakes Tony with morning sex. That should start the day off, right, shouldn't it? Sometimes a good start to the day is not enough to make up for a horrible day or week or month.





	Sojourn - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/14/2002 for the word [sojourn](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/14/sojourn).
> 
> sojourn  
> To stay as a temporary resident; to dwell for a time.  
> A temporary stay.
> 
> This is for prompt #4 of the June 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/143408.html).

# 

Sojourn - Five Prompts Version

Tony yawned and stretched, slowly waking up. A smile bloomed across his face as he felt his balls tightening as Gibbs worked his mouth over Tony’s cock. Gibbs licked and sucked even harder now that Tony was fully awake. 

Soon Tony was bucking, moaning, and begging as he felt like he was simultaneously about to come apart at the seams and explode with pleasure. Gibbs carefully slipped a lubed finger into Tony’s ass hole and Tony screamed and came into Gibbs mouth. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

Gibbs grunted, kissing Tony as he joined him on the bed. Tony could feel Gibbs’ cock against his leg and he turned to face Gibbs, eager to return the favor. Tony slipped his hand around Gibbs’ cock spreading the pre-come and mixing it with the lube that Gibbs had apparently already applied while Tony was still sleeping. 

He quickly started jerking Gibbs’ off, waiting until Gibbs was right at the edge before moving down and taking Gibbs into his mouth. Gibbs didn’t last much longer after that. Tony swallowed the come from Gibbs before kissing Gibbs on the mouth.

As they pulled apart, Tony glanced at the clock. He couldn’t believe it was only 6 am. “Shower?”

Gibbs nodded and they both headed for the shower. In the shower, they continued their fun bringing each other to orgasm at least once more before they made it out of the shower. Tony couldn’t help the happy smile that seemed permanently attached to his face.

Today was already turning out to be a great day. He didn’t mind the early hour, especially not when it came with the kind of wake up call that today’s had. He continued to smile as they shared breakfast and drove to NCIS together.

In fact, the sex had put him in such a great mood that he’d completely forgotten what had happened at work recently. Or at least, he had until he walked into headquarters only for Vance to call all of them up to his office. 

Dread filled his stomach. The bottom completely fell out from under him as he remembered Jenny’s death and his role in it. He didn’t know what Vance wanted, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good.

Despair filled Tony at the news that he was being shipped out as agent afloat, effective immediately. Just like that all his good feelings from the morning vanished. He wasn’t even given a choice. 

He looked at Gibbs trying to see if Gibbs had known and that’s why he’d woken Tony up with morning sex. Gibbs just looked back at him and Tony didn’t know how to interpret that. Vance chased them all out except Gibbs and Tony exchanged looks with McGee, who was headed to cyber crimes, and Ziva, who had been ordered to return to Israel.

There was something off about the whole thing, but Tony couldn’t think. He couldn’t see past the disaster that was looming in front of him. A sojourn on the USS Seahawk, the only cop amongst at least a hundred men all pre-determined to hate his guts.

Was this payback for Jenny? Why wasn’t Gibbs stopping this from happening? Was Gibbs really just going to let him go on the standard 2 year agent afloat tour without saying anything?

Somehow it made it worse that the day had started out so amazing and ended this way. Dark, boiling emotions tried to escape his body and he couldn’t stop them. He didn’t know how to stop them.

All he could do was drown in the despair and try to put one foot in front of the other. He tried to look on the bright side, at least he didn’t have sea sickness like McGeek. That only lasted the less than a week before he heard from McGee and Abby.

Not Gibbs, though. Never Gibbs. Was Gibbs punishing him for Jenny? 

Had Gibbs cared for Jenny like he had for Shannon and just not told Tony? Why hadn’t Gibbs contacted him? Heck, he’d even heard from Ziva even though she was in Israel.

He didn’t understand the silence from Gibbs. On top of that, he found out that not only had Gibbs managed to get McGee back on his team, but he’d gotten Ziva back too. Why was he the only one that Gibbs hadn’t brought back to the team?

Was he actually going to be stuck out here for the full 2 years? Was this Gibbs way of breaking up with him? What had he done to deserve this?

Was this all about Jenny or was there something more going on? Something even more personal to Gibbs? Perhaps Gibbs didn’t want him back.

Perhaps Gibbs was no longer interested in a relationship with him and didn’t have the guts to say that to his face? Would he come back in 2 years to find that Gibbs had finished and burned a boat with Tony’s name on it? Was Tony now one of Gibbs’ exes?

He didn’t understand. None of this made sense. More than anything he wished he could go back to that good feeling from the morning before everything fell apart, but that feeling was lost to him for good now.

Tony looked around the ship he was on and couldn’t stop the despair from creeping in. It grew harder and harder to put one foot in front of the other every day that passed. If something didn’t change, well Tony didn’t know what would happen, but it wasn’t looking good for him either way.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 more dictionary.com stories written.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
